wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Waddle Dee Army
Waddle Dee Army is King Dedede's Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He whistles and dances to summon a large crowd of Waddle Dees that runs across the stage for 10 seconds, damaging anything in its way and much faster than the Waddle Dees that King Dedede normally throws in Waddle Dee Toss. The stage background and obstacles are also moving slower than usual. Waddle Doos are also included in the crowd, though they don't shoot out any electricity beam but give electric shocks in contacts. The most dangerous part of this Final Smash is the fact that Gordos are also among the crowd. When a Waddle Dee/Doo appears and lands on the stage, it will lift their left leg up then will either run to the left or right. When a Gordo spawns, it will drop vertically and then bounce to the left or right for two times before disappearing. When a Waddle Dee/Doo runs to edge of the stage, it will sometimes jump off or run off without jumping but if it lands on a platform, it will charge again however if it lands on another platform, it will disappear. During the Final Smash, King Dedede is immobile as he dances, and is also invincible. stage.]] The Waddle Dee Army gets its KOs by sweeping enemy players off the screen. Each Waddle Dee/Doo does a low vertical knockback and an Gordo does a strong diagonal knockback (Waddle Dee does 2%, Waddle Doo does 8% and Gordo does 15%) which, in great numbers on the ground, can rack up to a high amounts of damage (if character(s) are on the ground and are getting juggled by the stampede). The Waddle Dee/Doo can damage anything that can be attacked just by touching them unlike Waddle Dee Toss which will do no damage unless it's been thrown or the Waddle Dee/Doo is attacking in some sort of way like jumping or shooting out electricity beams, however the Waddle Dee/Doo can also be attacked by characters, items and stage obstacles (if hit by a very strong blow, the Waddle Dee/Doo will fly across the stage but will disappear then re-spawn at the same location so they will go vertically down and then continue on with the stampede). Most KOs dealt with this Final Smash usually results from the opponents not being able to recover very far from the stage, as the Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos are constantly attacking the enemy while he/she is off the stage, pushing him/her away from the stage while making him/her lose all jumps and their third jumps in the attempt to recover back. Another way for getting KOs is that the Gordos might hit a high percentage character resulting the character to flying diagonally upwards and getting KOed by flying in the background. Also, characters will get slowly pulled towards King Dedede during his Final Smash, but only if they are on the ground. It might be much easier to take no damage by this Final Smash for characters such as Pit or R.O.B as they only need to keep jumping and using their B+Up. This Final Smash is less effective with large stages that have a lot of platforms as the army will be separated. The Dance King Dedede puts his mallet away (it disappears) then faces the screen and whistles. The stage music is paused for 10 seconds while a different music is played in its place. He then starts waving his left hand like a 'come to me' style for two times, same goes for the right hand after the left hand before waving both hands. He does it for 3 times and finally he puts his hands on his hips and laughs with angry eyes and gets his mallet behind him (it appears behind him and the stage music resumes), ready to be controlled. Origin Like the Waddle Dee Toss, the Waddle Dee Army is an attack crafted specifically for Brawl, although King Dedede does command a large army of the creatures in the Kirby games. They feature prominently in many games, and Dedede would occasionally summon some Waddle Dees in a similar (though less profuse) manner to assist him in Kirby: Squeak Squad. Trophy Description King Dedede's Final Smash. He whistles, and an army of Gordos, Waddle Dees, and Waddle Doos rain down and rampage, pummeling all in their way. After a bit, they'll pack it in and hit the road. Any left can be forcibly removed. They are fast and numerous, which makes it difficult to get through their ranks without taking any damage. Trivia *This is one of the few Final Smashes that appear in the Subspace Emissary. King Dedede used the Waddle Dees to get the trophies from Wario. In one of the Kirby anime episodes, the Waddle Dees also did this to a few characters though it was to push the characters to keep away from them. *Five of the many army members will always spawn beneath King Dedede so it's best to position King Dedede strategically above/standing on the stage/platform. *If you used a Waddle Dee Toss and then use Waddle Dee Army, the army that comes from the Final Smash still hits the Waddle Dee/Doo that has been thrown by the Waddle Dee Toss. *On the Waddle Dee Army trophy, no Gordos are present, despite the fact they do appear in the Final Smash. *Dedede's ridiculous dance while doing this move is quite popular with fans. It has been referred to as "The Big Gay Dance" in a popular Flash animation about Brawl called "Brawl Taunts" aka "Things You'll Never Hear In Super Smash Bros Brawl" and since then, this name has often been used by fans to refer to the Waddle Dee Army. From SmashWiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Final Smashes Category:Trophies Category:Trophies (SSBB) Category:Kirby Trophies Category:Final Smash Trophies Category:Kirby universe Category:Super Smash Bros. attacks